


Restless

by thedevilchicken



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: Maul defects to the Jedi. After they win the war, Obi-Wan is tasked with keeping an eye on him around the Temple.





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



Maul is not a Jedi. 

These days, he skulks around the Temple, and they let him. Some would call that kindness but it's not. He stays as he was made to choose them or prison; they allow it to remind him of the power he sought and lost. 

The war's over now and he helped them win it. When he found out about Dooku, he defected; he gave them everything he knew, then they healed him. Palpatine trained the weapon of his own destruction. Obi-Wan enjoys the irony. 

Maul is not a Jedi. But he's not a Sith now, either. 

\---

The Council has him surveille Maul. 

A master's not required, not the way Maul is now, but they send him just in case. It would be kinder to them both were it someone else: Obi-Wan remembers Qui-Gon and Maul remembers being nearly cut in half. The droids worked for hours but still left him wounded. Obi-Wan has never thought it fair that Maul survived and Qui-Gon didn't. 

Maul haunts the Temple like a ghost, and Obi-Wan follows. He will until they trust him, or he dies. 

Maul looks at him sharply. Others see a broken man but Obi-Wan does not. 

\---

Weeks pass before Maul speaks. When he does, he says, "Where's my lightsaber?"

Once he'd healed, he escaped; once he'd learned about Dooku, he returned. His enemy's enemy is his friend, but Obi-Wan can never trust him. 

"Safe," he replies. "Why do you ask?"

Maul shrugs, the motion awkward. "I want to train." 

"Why?"

"I'm restless."

Obi-Wan scoffs, but the following day he brings a training sword. Maul's insulted look is a dark kind of pleasure, but he takes it anyway. 

He watches. Even now, old wounds still healing, Maul could beat half the Jedi Order. 

Obi-Wan's make a mistake. 

\---

"Fight me," Maul says, a week later. 

"No," Obi-Wan replies. Maul trains alone. 

"Fight me," he says, the following day. 

Obi-Wan shakes his head. "Absolutely not," he replies. But his curiosity is piqued. 

He resists for four more days. Then he brings two swords. 

"Why?" he asks, as they begin. 

"I'm restless," Maul says, then he attacks. 

The fact Obi-Wan has beaten him before means nothing; Maul's injury does. Obi-Wan shoves him down; Maul clutches his stomach, but says nothing. 

Every day, Maul's stronger. Every day, the fight's harder. 

Beating him is never as good as the day Qui-Gon died. 

\---

Seven months pass after Maul's arrival. They fight for two. Today, Obi-Wan comes bearing gifts. 

Maul ignites his lightsaber with a raw, familiar hum. This blade killed Obi-Wan's master. Obi-Wan draws his own. 

Maul's improving, but Obi-Wan's better. He sends Maul's lightsaber skittering. Maul follows it. But, when he rises, there's a new look in his eyes. 

The Force tightens at Obi-Wan's throat. He feels it rake him underneath his clothes, sternum down to groin. He doesn't struggle. There's no need. 

Maul approaches. "I'm restless," he murmurs, hotly, against Obi-Wan's skin. "Aren't you?"

Obi-Wan stays silent. Maul's laughter is harsh. 

\---

Maul followed him from the training hall; now here they are. Obi-Wan knew what would happen; now, it's happening. 

It's just another fight, Obi-Wan thinks, as Maul shoves him down. There's a scar around Maul's waist, above his hipbones, that bacta couldn't heal or else they didn't use enough; Obi-Wan rakes it with his nails as Maul oils his cock, making him curse. Maul pushes in. Obi-Wan wraps his legs over that scar and laughs out loud. 

If Qui-Gon Jinn could see him now, he'd be bitterly ashamed. But when he comes over Maul's scarred belly, he almost doesn't care. 

\---

Maul is not a Jedi. 

He skulks around the Temple, nobody following. More than three years and he's not tried escaping. Obi-Wan has other duties now. 

They fight sometimes. Maul wears black, like he's still Palpatine's weapon; he doesn't have to, but he chooses to mark himself out. 

They fight sometimes. And sometimes, when Obi-Wan returns, Maul is waiting in his quarters. With Maul's teeth at his throat, that's home. 

Maul is not a Jedi, but he's also not a Sith. Obi-Wan hates him for that. 

Maul is not a Jedi. Sometimes Obi-Wan doesn't feel much like a Jedi either.


End file.
